The Big Switch
by pinkfluffyunicorns3.3
Summary: Kori Anders's life has changed completely. On Earth she falls in love and makes new friends. She soon forgets about her old life until she gets and unexpected visitor.
1. chapter 1

Kori's PVO

Kori was nervous. It was her first day of school on earth. After her encounter with some very angry aliens she had ended up on Earth. Once she had found a job, she bought a descent apartment, and then paid for school. She walked up the steps of jump city academy, a tall building made of red bricks.

Students milled around the campus waiting for the school bell to ring. Not knowing what to do she sat down on a bench, clutching her school supplies to her chest. A certain group of students caught her eye, there was a girl with purple hair who wore the standard girls uniform, a white shirt, a grey vest with a blue tie and a grey pleated skirt, a boy with a red and black hoodie on over his uniform, a muscular boy with dark skin and hardly any hair, and a tall boy with short black hair who wore the boys uniform, a grey vest and blue tie and grey suit pants, he had his jacket slung over his shoulder.

She heard the school bell and decided to follow the group of students. They all had lockers directly next to each other and conviently enough she had a locker right next to the black haired boy. The boy shut his locker and turned to the boy with a hoodie. She gasped as she realized he had green skin.

"Gar are you every gonna take that hood off? I'm pretty sure everyone here knows." he commented.

"Whatever Dick. You have it easy." He said back.

"Yeah cause being the 'son' of Bruce Wayne makes everything easy." he said rolling his eyes.

A group of girls come by giggling and whispering when they saw the black haired boy. They waved at him flirtyously and he waved back.

The purple haired girl rolled her eyes at the two boys.

"What are you guys's first classes?" asked the muscular boy.

"I've got math." said the black haired boy, Dick.

"I've got English." said the green skinned boy, Gar.

"Art." said the purple haired girl.

"I've got gym." said the muscular boy.

Kori looked down at her schedule. She had math. Since she didn't know where the classroom was she decided to ask the black haired boy since he had math two. She waited until his friends were gone then she approached him.

"Um excuse me?" she said trying to get his attention.

The boy turned around and she found herself gazing into shockingly blue eyes.

"Yeah." he said.

"Um I was um wondering if you could help me find the math classroom." she asked trying to look away from his eyes.

"Oh sure I'm headed there right now, you can walk with me if you'd like."

"Uh sure. Thanks." she said.

The two walked in silence.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Kori Anders." she said. "What's yours?"

"Richard Grayson. But my friends call me Dick. Where you from?" he asked.

"Metropolis." she lied.

Really she was from Tameran but she couldn't tell him that.

"Cool." he said. "So here we are."

He opened the door to a classroom and walked to a seat in the back of the room. Kori entered the classroom and she felt all eyes on her. She glanced over at Dick, who was smiling at her. It was in that moment that she realized how cute he was. This perfect teeth, his perfect jawline, the way he quirked his eyebrow when she told him she was from Metropolis, his black hair and shocking blue eyes. She forced her self to look away.

"Everyone, this is Kori Anders." the teacher said. "Kori you can take a seat in the desk next to Richard."

Kori nervously finger her fire red hair as she made her way down the isle towards Dick. She slid into the seat next to him and continued fingering her hair until the class was over. She quickly darted out of the classroom and to her next class.

OoooooooooooooO

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Stay posted for more. By the way this story was inspired by TTRS20.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dicks PVO

Dick opened his locker. After the last class of the day he was dying to get out of the school. Miss Foler had gone on and on about how the American civil war reminded her of her dead husband.

As soon as he turned around he saw Kori, the girl he had met earlier that day.

"Hello." she said smiling.

"Uh hi. Is there something you need?" he asked.

"No. My locker is right next to yours." she said bouncing slightly on her heels.

"Oh ok." Dick took a step to the side to let her get to her locker. "So what are you doing after school?"

"Oh. I'm going back to my apartment. Maybe go grocery shopping."

"Wanna come hangout with me and my friends at our place?" he offered.

"Yes please I believe that would be fun." she answered.

"Cool. They should be waiting outside." He and Kori walked outside to meet Dicks friends.

"Heeey Dick who the hot chick." asked Garfield.

"This is Kori Anders. She's gonna hang with us." Dick said.

"Greetings." she said.

"I'm Garfield, but you can call me Gar." said the Green Boy.

"I'm Vic, and this is Raven." said the muscular boy.

The purple haired girl waved.

"Let's get going." said Dick. "You can ride with Gar."

Garfield took a step closer to Kori, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh joy." said Kori, sarcastically.

Dick got on his Red and black motorcycle and sped towards there house. The four teens shared a huge mansion, curtesy of Bruce.

Dick pulled into the driveway and got off his motorcycle. Gar, Vic, and Rae pulled up behind him. Rae got of her bike and walked towards him.

"How is it that your always here first when we leave at the same time, and take the same route." she asked.

Dick just shrugged and walked over to the huge double doors. He unlocked the door and went straight for the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a soda. Kori entered the kitchen followed by Gar, Vic and Raven, who sat on the kitchen island.

"So Kori, where you from?" asked Vic as he stuck his head in the fridge.

"I come from Metropolis." she answered.

Dick noticed that her smile faded when Vic asked her where she was from.

"Oh I invited a couple people over for an intimate get together." said Gar.

"You did WHAT?" screamed Raven.

"Oh don't worry Rae, it'll be fun." he said, patting his girlfriends shoulder.

"Who'd you invite?" asked Dick.

"Cass, Barbra, Stephanie, Tim, Kalder, Jinx, Kitten-"

"You invited WHO!!" Dick interrupted.

"Kitten." he said in a small voice.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

Who's this Kitten you speak of?" asked Kori.

"She's Dicks giiiiirlfriiieeeend." said Vic.

"No she not. I don't even like her!" Dick exclaimed.

"She a girl who's obsessed with Dick and is always calling him Dickiepoo." Raven said flatly.

"Oh I see." said Kori.

"Who else?" asked Dick, very annoyed.

"Roy, Wally, Artemis, Megan, Conner, Zatana, and Terra."

"Ok I'm going to my room, you guys have fun and whatever you do don't tell Kitten where I am. Tell her I went to the store, send her on a wild goose chase if you have to." yelled Dick over his shoulder as he raced up the stairs.

Behind him he heard the doorbell ring and he heard Kittens annoying squeal. At that he sprinted to his room, locked and barricaded the door and flipped down on his bed.

This was going to be a long afternoon.

 **OoooooooooooooO**

 **That was chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it so far.**


End file.
